


Bruce Isn't Fine

by roshytsunami



Series: Thor/Bruce Week 2018 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: Part of Thor/Bruce 2018 Week Prompt TouchBruce is tired of a certain new Avenger not receiving consequences. Thor is a good listener.





	Bruce Isn't Fine

“Banner.”

“Thor,” he says uncertain sitting up and moving closer, so he can focus on the blob in front of him. He really needs to invent some form of Lasix surgery the Hulk would tolerate so he doesn’t have this issue with his vision. It’s annoying. He squints up at the man, “how long was I out this time?”

Thor pats Bruce on the back making him wince, “three days…the battle only lasted for a few hours, but we were forced to retreat.”

“What?! Thor why,” he asks.

Thor sighs placing a pair of glasses on Bruce’s face. Bruce flinches but adjusts the glasses thankful for the better vision.

“Hulk lost control- “

“No, I lost control.” He interrupts. He places his hand against his head and cringes, “what did I do.”

“The battle was over, or we thought it was over, but you kept punching one of those alien creatures with the large teeth. It was already dead, but you kept punching them into the ground pulverizing them. Cap tried to stop you and you backhand him into a tree. Your eyes were rimmed red same as during Johannesburg.”

His eyes narrowed. “Wanda controlled my mind again…and they allowed her on the team because she gave them a measly sorry.” He shakes his head disgusted. He feels used.

“We don’t know why she controlled you…we think it might have something to do- “

“Don’t bullshit me Thor.” He fumes, “that…that bitch mind rapes everyone but Clint on the team shows them their worst fears all because a Stark Weapon was used to kill her parents. Anyone could have bought from Tony.” He fumes standing up on shaking legs. He pokes Thor in the chest.

“You don’t blame the gun brand you blame the person who shot it. And I’m supposed to feel sorry for her? I’m supposed to forgive her so easily just because she’s a kid? She made her decision Thor she needs to live with it.” He growls out towards the end his veins turning green. Hulk was pissed at Wanda but not as much as Bruce.

“How can you say that. She is misguided and needs help. We don’t even know if one of those creatures was controlling her or threatening her.”

“Damnit Thor, I tried to blow up my school when I was younger than her. I was going to take everyone and myself with me, but you know what I didn’t do it. I was a stupid kid. I was a stupid man when I decided the gamma experiment was a good idea. I only got the Hulk and a lifetime of running and constantly looking over my shoulder because of a mistake. She never suffers from her consequences. She’s given so many chances. Why? Why is she given so much leeway when she’s done as much evil as the next villain?”

He can’t believe Thor is defending her. She must have shown him his worst fears and he still forgives her?

“She shouldn’t have to go through what happened to you. Don’t you want her to have a chance to redeem herself?” He tries to place a hand on Bruce, but it’s shrugged off. Bruce glares at him backing away from him.

“You can’t redeem a rapist. Thor, she took from us…she used us. I was trying to get along with her only because she’s there. Fuck Thor, she’s in my nightmares. She’s the only one who can get into Hulk’s head and control him besides me. She abused me…she abused all of us. And she did it again today. I don’t care what her reasons are. She abused me again…and no one seems to care about that. You all want to focus on poor Wanda having to live with the guilt.“

Thor reaches out to touch Bruce again to comfort him.

Bruce flinches, “don’t touch me.”

“We don’t care more about Wanda. I don’t Bruce.”

Thor frowns, “I care more about you…I just when I see her and her actions they remind me of Loki. I see my brother in her sometimes with the whole possible magic and illusions. I never got to save my brother and I don’t want another to be hurt like he was. I don’t want to be like my father and ignore it or let it go. She will have consequences. I’ll make sure of it, but I am sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

“I did not know you were hurting from seeing her and dealing with her every day. How…how did you manage to be kind to her?”

Bruce grinds his teeth, “I imagined her as someone else, so I could tolerate her. No one else on the team seemed to be bothered by the fact she showed them their worst memories or past. She was forgiven so easily. I took the blame for Johannesburg. Ironman was the hero stopping the Hulk. That’s all anyone will ever see. I’ll be lucky if my last words on my tomb don’t read ‘Hulk smash’.”

He sighs holding his head. He didn’t need to let out an outburst like that, especially to Thor. He’s just so tired of the bullshit. Consequences should be for everyone not just when they are convenient.

“It’s not right or maybe I’m just too tired from letting Hulk out. It’s the only time I can be as angry as I want…mostly at myself.”

Thor reaches for a hug and Bruce flinches pushing him away. “Don’t touch me. It’s not you Thor…I just have more issues than a team of psychologists could handle.

“I do not understand why touch bothers you, but I will not touch you unless asked.”

Bruce nods his head, “thank you.”

Thor gives him a half smile. “Just tell me what to do to comfort you.”

Bruce snorts, “nothing…touching makes it worse after Hulk comes out. I feel everything more intensely…not a good feeling too much stimulation and too noisy in my head and everything.”

He believes Thor when he says he won’t touch him. Thor seems to be the only honest one on the team…well except for Tony. He doesn’t know if he’s jealous of Wanda being given so many chances or if the team really sees him as a worse monster than her. All it proved today was that he can never really trust her. He’ll stay away from her and hopefully, she’ll stay away from him if she’s smart.

The day after the big event of course everyone had pitied Wanda and Wanda gave a sob story of losing control and all was forgiven. It was plain ridiculous. He doesn’t realize he’s clenching his teeth until he feels Thor’s presence.

Thor smiles down at him, “Banner I have a question about those new shocks weapons you were making last week.”

Bruce looks up at Thor confused, “um what questions did you have on them? You already are the god of thunder and lightning,” he asks confused.

“Yes, but I still would like to understand their mechanism in case one of our enemies decides to make something similar.”

Bruce snorts, “Thor if they make anything like what I have it would be a poor comparison and likely won’t affect you. But if you want I’ve been using a vibranium chip amplifier. Shuri gave me the idea. She’s so smart. Like did you know…” he says excitedly rambling to Thor about Shuri.

A few weeks pass with both Thor and Bruce spending more time together. Bruce isn’t stupid he knows why Thor is spending time with him. To keep his mind off Wanda. It seems to be working and Thor is brilliant. He has such a different perspective on Midgardian science. Asgard is ages ahead of them already. It’s amazing what can be accomplished.

Either way, he had been spending more time with Thor. Thor who brings him soft things and things to fidget with. He’s grateful for them. It keeps his mind elsewhere and just seems to ground him when he feels his anxiety levels rise and anger. He wouldn’t be surprised if Thor tried to get Hulk a huge soft teddy bear next time he sees him. That sounds ridiculous and is a cute image to think of.

Unfortunately, another villain decides now is the time to take over the world and best the Avengers. Honestly how many people do they need to stop before this becomes a habit? Is this a new meme?

Bruce hears the command for the Hulk to come out and sighs. He was doing so well staying behind the sidelines but unfortunately, he has to unleash Hulk to help with the battle. Hopefully, Wanda doesn’t have one of her accidents. 

He takes off his shirt and folds it before walking outside. He stares at the huge slime creature unamused and brings forth all his anger before losing consciousness.

“Bruce…Bruce are you alright,” asks Thor at his side.

Bruce moans and opens his eyes blearily and feels wet and sticky all over. He looks down at his body and sees a pinkish ooze all over his body. What the hell did Hulk rip them apart and get sprayed with their guts constantly? This is going to take hours to get out of his skin. He smells horrible and the slimy gunk whatever it is is drying already. It’s disgusting. He tries to wipe it off with his slime covered hand but instead falls over and leans on Thor tired.

He grumbles exhausted.

"Too tired…sorry Thor,” he says not feeling sorry in the least. Holy crap has Thor always been so soft and warm. He feels a hesitant touch on his head and looks up at Thor who has the strangest look on his face. What, is he changing again? He doesn’t feel the Hulk only tired.

“Thor?”

“I have been gifted,” he beams patting Bruce’s head gently, he pulls his hand back. “I’m sorry do you not wish me to touch you?”  
Bruce thinks and remembers something briefly. He shakes his head, “no s’fine if it’s you,” he sighs snuggling against Thor. He enjoys the weighted feeling. Thor doesn’t pull his hair or get his fingers stuck in his tangled hair. He pets him like a dog and it feels nice and just comforting in a weird way. He doesn’t care at the moment what it might look like. He’s too tired to think. Too tired to care.

Thor beams as Bruce snuggles up against him and allows him to pat his hair. He places his cape over Bruce and lets him rest. He feels like a blessed cat owner when they have been chosen to rub their cat’s belly with no scratches included.


End file.
